


Gift

by AkaUSK



Category: DC Comic
Genre: Bottom Jason Todd, M/M, Tim Drake is a Talon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaUSK/pseuds/AkaUSK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>【summary】利爪Tim！努力寫R18部份（心），總裁Tim生日快樂。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift

　　他指尖輕輕劃過後穴，靈活的舌尖從腰間緩緩向上舔，在乳暈那兒打轉。身下的男人因羞恥與憤怒而臉紅，扭他咬緊口塞，皺起眉頭，扭動著身體，咒罵隨著唾液流落到純白的床單上，被手釦扣起的雙手握成拳頭，朝少年那俊俏的臉揍去。

　　「Jason，你還真是壞孩子。」少年微笑地接下羞憤的拳頭，臉不改容地壓下去。他輕舔乾燥的嘴唇，湊去他耳邊輕語，氣息噴在他耳根上：「我是如此的愛你。」手指在毫無預警下插進柔軟的後穴裡，惡意地用指甲輕劃腸壁，不時屈起手指，想要挑起男人體內的情欲。

　　Jason瞇起眼睛看著身上的少年，外貌、身形都與他的弟弟一樣，不同的在於那張有如屍體般蒼白死灰的臉色，那雙通透的藍眼睛讓人不寒而慄，如本人一樣，冰川般寒冷，隨時讓人在那冰冷中沉睡，臉頰上的青筋約隱約現，如纏在大理石上藤蔓一樣，用那人畜無害的外表卻是流著跟撒旦一樣邪惡的血液，異常殘忍與冷酷的本質，以殘殺為樂，肆意地玩弄他的獵物，在他們身上作各種的拷問與實驗。雖然他看起來和記憶中的小紅鳥一樣，還同樣地叫Tim，但男人多次告訴自己這混蛋不是他熟悉的Tim Drake，但每次看著他的臉，腦海中的記憶不知不覺間與他的身影重疊，讓一切都像是小紅鳥對他做一樣，真他媽的操蛋。

　　「Jason你走神了。」Tim狠狠地掐了他的腰一把，痛得讓Jason皺起眉頭，接著親吻腰上的青瘀。他是多麼喜愛這份禮物，自從他的Jason死後，世界一遍死灰，麻木的內心出現久違的刺痛，即使是他最愛的拷問也力不從心，完全無法提起任何幹勁，直至Thomas把這份禮物送給他。少年還記得拆開禮物盒時的心情，冰冷的內心再次冒出久違的激動，他伸手摸索男人姣好的銅體，結實的屁股、修長的雙腿、均稱的肌肉⋯⋯一切都與他的Jason一樣，男人羞怒的眼神更燃起他內心深處的黑暗，這份禮物簡直讓人唾涎三尺，急不及待地想要享用一番。他輕輕地蓋上盒子，心滿意足地拖回房間裡去。

　　眼見Jason側過頭，不願意看自己，他抽出手指，將自己的忍耐多時的下體推進火熱的身體裡，伸手掰過男人的臉，用舌頭舔弄他的臉頰：「我說過，你只能看著我。」接著猛力地貫穿他的身體，惡意地頂撞前列線，強行挑起他的性欲。男人的下體似乎因後方的刺激漸漸硬起，頂上的穴口開始流出透明帶點濁白的體液。他皺起眉頭，抗拒身體的本能，想要壓制體內的快感，緊咬口塞，不讓自己流露沉醉於情欲的一面。

　　突然，他慢下來，在男人的頸上留下吻痕，緊抱那結實的身軀，自言自語地道：「很快你就會變成我的。」溫熱的甬道緊緊地吸吮，讓人舒服得猶如天堂一樣，他下意識地加快動作，從對方身上索求更多。呼吸漸漸急速起來，汗水滴落到男人身上，伏身伸出舌尖舔舐鎖骨，手沿著腹肌摸到他的跨下，套弄被挑起情欲的下體。少年拆下男人的口塞，吻上那柔軟的唇瓣，打斷嘴邊的咒罵，纏上對方的舌尖，享受這色欲的深吻。

　　正當他享受男人的身體時，卻不留神地被他一口咬破舌頭，鐵鏽味瞬間充斥整個口腔，混雜唾液從嘴角留下。少年沒有因此停下動作，反而挑起他內心的調教欲，他一邊緩緩抽插，一邊用手背刷過嘴邊的血跡，扯出一個寒意滿滿的冷笑：「哦？還真不聽話。」

　　「操你媽的Tim Drake你怎麼不去吃啊─－」Jason借機咒罵這可恨的利爪，卻被對方惡意的頂撞狠狠打斷，呻吟聲無法控制般溢出。

　　「就像這樣喊出來吧Jason。」Tim惡意地頂撞Jason的前列線，讓他的呻吟無法自主地溢出，輾碎他最後一絲的理智，在自己身下失聲尖叫，為他射出白濁。「這才是乖孩子。」少年露出滿意的笑意，湊上前溺愛地吻上男人的前額，用滾燙的濁白填滿了他：「我是如此的愛著你。」


End file.
